Strangely Alluring
by Dissonencia
Summary: They don't match yet for some inexplicable reason, they fit. AU. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_**Reconstructed Chapter 1 Preview**_

**Strangely Alluring**

I

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

The sun had finally set, yet it was still too early for Kurosaki and his men to celebrate.

A feat that had Ishida Uryū's eyes narrowed in infuriation and his lips set in its thinnest line, '_what the-?_'

Looking into the small _noisy_ meadow left Ishida wondering why on earth he joined the militia when it was so obviously filled with hard-headed idiots.

His experienced and disapproving eyes scanned the area. The messenger clearly said 'move stealthily' and Ishida, looking at their raised temporary fort, wondered what part of 'move stealthily' does this resemble?

Is it the tent where there are ensuing loud laughter coming from men and women? _Women! _Ishida froze,_ 'In their tent?'_ Is it the stench of _sake_ stinking up the place? Is it their army's ensign hanging in the vicinity, openly announcing they are here to attack? Or is it the idea of lighting firewood knowing its smoke would spiral out towards the sky, giving away their supposed secret location?

Indeed, _how_ _very stealthy._

Ishida frowned_, idiots._

Do they not understand the meaning of '_within enemy territory_'?

Naturally, in an attempt to quell the small mayhem before it turns into a burgeoning, massive failure, Ishida stomped back to the tent with hurried steps, armed with his impeccable sense of order, spotless clothes, a scary frown and a grave need to emphasis to his –_Oh Heaven bless them_- severely _uninformed_ comrades the meaning of classic warfare including surprise tactics and its relative connection to the _art of moving stealthily_.

…**o0o…**

And _**fourth**_, their general doesn't have the slightest inkling about Keigo loitering in the area and blowing their entire cover –not that they have a very solid one to begin with.

Suddenly, just as when Ishida was about to make the announcement, all the crunching feet outside stopped and a horse was put into halt.

And the characteristic collective yelp of men greeting someone was very telling. The rough crunching and hard stomping was also _very telling_ as well as the unmistakable _angry_ grunt.

It seems that Kurosaki Ichigo, _the_ stupid monkey –in Ishida's kindest opinion- has arrived. Only the oaf could put so much aggravation in the air that it became almost palpable.

Somebody pulled open the thick curtain and Kurosaki Ichigo haphazardly stepped inside.

Every single movement stopped, all turned to the direction of the newly arrived man with a noticeably heavy, _heavy_ aura.

No one dared to move except a pair of grave and menacing amber eyes that hovered from Ishida and the clinging lady to the occupants of the room, both those welcomed and unwelcomed.

Silence.

It seems that nobody outside had the guts to tell the feared general whatever was happening inside his tent as the said man stopped on his tracks and eyed them all, mouth agape and without disguising his shocked and annoyed air.

More silence.

He wore an expression that can completely be read as 'what the hell is this?' that can also be translated to 'get the hell out of here!' to the occupants of the room.

Everyone stared at the man. He looked…_not_ his best. There he stood in his towering height, face set in his undying scowl, hair in the meanest shade of orange, unruly with leaves entangled to it. His black _jin_-_haori_ heavily covered in dirt and grime, and slightly parted at the front, giving ladies present in the tent a teasing glimpse of his toned chest. Few tiny scratches in his arms and face. And in his hands; his left held a sheathed black sword and the other, clutched a net-sack of alive and fiercely thrashing, fluffy white rabbits. He looked fairly primal, like a true _Neanderthal_ who got out of his cave and hunted.

Two ladies had a somewhat audible whispering directly in front of Kurosaki Ichigo, not bothering to hide the reddish tints in their smooth cheeks and shameless estrogen coated looks they're giving him. Unfortunately, the general saw, heard and turned to them.

…**o0o…**

"What the hell?" Ichigo said just as a boy entered the tent, brought him a fresh set of clothes with a big bowl of peaches and another boy followed and carried a basin of water. "Sometimes it's like I have to feed several starving families the way these men eat, you know." Ichigo stripped off his dirty clothes, took the basin from the boy and poured all the contents in his head, ignoring Ishida's disgusted look. "Wore the hell out of me." He shook his head like a dog, reached out a hand and grabbed a firm peach from the bowl and took a big bite from one of its round cheeks.

"You are by far the crudest, roughest ape I know and I've seen some with exceptionally better mannerism."

"Aw Ishida! But that's what made the girls swoon! Ain't that right, Ichigo?" Somehow, at the mention of _ladies_, Keigo perked up and leered at Ichigo, who was still shaking his head. "It's the roughness that ladies dig! He's like a wet wolf oozing with danger and ladies _crave_ just that." he said like it is some piece of celestial declaration worthy of praise. Of course, it's _what_ he strived to be.

"What? I digress." Shaking his head, Ishida plowed on, "Ladies have more sensibilities, wiser and choose men who can provide sufficient monetary budget, time for his family, warm home and complete devotion."

But Keigo had a firm belief. "Nahhh Ishida, ladies love those really rough, bad boys! And you're a flimsy prude, no wonder you're still a _viiirgiiin_!"

…

…**o0o…**

"_Rukia-sama…_"

A maid dressed in light green simple _kimono_ entered a long hallway decorated with quiet elegance. She continued to walk with her practiced light and breezy steps until she reached a closed fusuma doors. She kneeled down in front of _fusuma_ doors, carefully opened the fragile wood and paper door and entered noiselessly.

"Rukia-sama."

Kuchiki Rukia looked back at her personal maid _and_ friend.

She was alone on a moderately spacious room with the _shoji_ screens fully opened watching the sundown in riveting motion.

"Here is your tea, I figured you would want some warm beverage, it's very cold tonight…" the maid held out a polished wooden tray with a small tea set and a small plate of thinly sliced strawberries.

Rukia smiled and uttered, "Thank you."

The maid bowed down. And she stood on corner while Rukia slowly reached for the tray. She took the cup gingerly and stared at the strawberries, and noticed how vibrant they were. And was wondering how they won't see much of them in this season before the maid snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Please, Rukia-sama, tell me I will _see_ you tomorrow."

For a reason, Rukia find it hard to respond truthfully so the best and honest answer is:

"_Maybe_…"

…**o0o…**

Kuchiki Rukia stared at the beautiful waterfalls.

The gossamer water reflecting the moon shone brightly. The bamboo raft stayed still. She looked closer and it's like she could smell the wonders of the small paradise surrounding her. One graceful flick of her neck and her eyes fell on the leaves that looked like they're fluttering under the swift night wind.

Then her eyes traveled to the small fishes of red and gold near the rocky side of the river, it was nice to see but something pulled her attention towards the assemblage of tall bamboo trees in the far corner; it looked dark, inviting and mystifying like there was something sinister hidden in the depths of it but still… the whole scenery was riveting.

But all of this little bliss remained suspended in an image, because she had never seen one in actuality.

Because she was, in fact, sitting in the middle of a room where the _fusuma_ sliding doors and_ oshiire_ or closet were painted and made to look like she was in the middle of a paradise it showed –the midnight waterfalls.

The art was just so surreal that she wondered if the artist had seen this in person or it's one of fabricated product of imagination.

Sitting alone in a spacious room, dressed in casual red maple leaves designed _furisode_ -by no means grand as what other nobles inferred her to be, hair in a loose bun held by double oriental hair sticks, letting strands of her hair fall on her cheeks. _Solemn still_. She looked quite peaceful, not expected of woman who was anticipating an attack tonight.

The _shoji_ screens were open wide, wide enough to let her see –in full motion- the sundown. The moment the thin red orange tint hit her skin and felt the sundown's last heat permeated her clothes and skin, she knew it was time and no backing out.

She looked back at the well-drawn _fusuma_ and wondered just how long this fragile paper and wooden sliding door could withstand Kurosaki and his ostensibly crude way of things and heaved a sigh.

_Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Rukia had heard old men around their city talk about the much feared man; they say that if one hit a wall and if the wall is shaped like Kurosaki Ichigo, then the creator must really hate him.

…**o0o…**

As they bade her goodbye, she remembered her maid blushingly but nervously said, "_Please, Rukia-sama, do not let anyone scar your pretty face_." Staying true to her modest nature she answered "_Thank_ _you_." and smiled kindly.

To say that she's the envy of _Oirans_ and clan princesses alike because of her beauty is a _downright_ _blasphemous_ _claim_. In all honesty, some of them are by far, prettier compared to her. It is _as if_ she's almost nonexistent compared to their beauty and to top of everything, she wasn't even well-endowed and rather lacking in height and assets. Rukia would instantly fade in the background as if never there if placed next to them, _but once noticed_, something unique about her allure easily outclassed the others and kept eyes on her.

She was in a very different league where physical attributes isn't valued that much.

The difference was just astounding yet something in her violet eyes had some men eyeing her; something made some men chose her fair skin, soft beauty, modest curves and grace instead of those definitely more attractive ones and absolutely more beautiful that littered their city. Rukia thought that these men had _more_ _interest_ in her social standing and her family's economic wealth than to her, which was partly the truth. But it didn't hurt that she attracted several lordsvied for her attention, caused them to pledge undying loyalty to her and in the process, won her city several sworn allies. _It was crucial_. She welcomed this as a military move to gain alliance.

_Just_ to gain alliance, that's all.

…**o0o…**

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a flicker of brusque red hair. Red hair.

She followed it and saw her former childhood friend standing beside the short _keyaki_ tree, looking at her with something she could not quite discern.

She turned to him, _curious_. Curious but not surprised. After all these years of stone silence and curt, awkward exchange, why would he suddenly stand here and openly look at her with that… almost _forbidding_ expression.

Her eyes travelled to his and surprisingly, he held her gaze.

He looked tired. The grey horse beside him loosely tied to the tree and his chest was still heaving and beads of sweat framed his face, looked like he just got here.

Rukia slowly blinked and focused her vision on him. He looked still the same but _older_. After _that_ incident, she never looked at him properly.

As she looked up, _the sky was the same color as his hair._

At a distance, he seemed to be brooding, a direct contradiction to the usual Renji –as she remembered in their days- was fierce, cocky and smug.

No _food_ but they have sturdy friendship, No _house_ but they have a warm _home_. No _wealth_ but they have each other and their friends. And they were happy.

But he abandoned her, end of story.

But more to the important question.

Renji is her brother's lieutenant; it's only natural and duty-bound that he escorts him in closing a treaty with the fur-wearing, red-brown, spiky haired _Samurai_.

So what is Renji doing here?

"Renji…"

Renji started walking towards her. Rukia's eyes followed him, and for the first time in many years, she got to look at him properly and _up close_.

Rougher, wilder and more roguish than ever. He's a straight out war veteran. The clothed muscle seem more menacing and the arms more strapping. He's a man now.

"Ah…"

Rukia wondered for a moment if he was going to say _Rukia_ or _Rukia-san_ or _Kuchiki_-_san_ or _Kuchiki_-_sama_, given their definite distance, both _socially_ and _emotionally_.

…**o0o…**

His gaze focused when his eyes finally caught the sight of the reason he and Ishida were here for, the princess.

Of course, princess as the bait and the ambush. Too bad they didn't think of hiding the princess beforehand.

He noticed the woman sitting in the far corner of the room, close to the window. She was awfully silent and unmoving, as if she is not aware of his presence. Ichigo, the experienced man he was, automatically scan her petite form in case of unanticipated _things_, like hidden swords or daggers. And so his eyes traveled.

Well…

Ichigo stared at the small woman, hardly blinking. _That_ is the princess? Ichigo snickered. Too easy.

He was standing a good distance of seven meters from her and seeing that there are _no_ more guards around her, no chance of protection and both he and Ishida already eliminated possible sources of resistance,

He knew from experience, he had to show some authority and declare who has the upper hand to gain some sort of primary mental advantage, not that he'll have troubles.

"Hey you." He said, intentionally being rude, lacked of courtesy does not sit well with nobles.

The lady ignored him, did not look at him and bluntly disregarded his presence.

_Wha-_? He thought he'll get an immediate disapproval with a nasty snarl.

He took two steps and tried again, this time, his voice louder and tougher. "Hey you!"

Nothing.

Maybe it is not proper to address a royalty '_Hey you_!' after all. They don't freaking respond.

Rukia, on the other hand, kept silent as she gauged the other without looking. He was rude all right and she hasn't even seen him yet. Her eyes closed, and her senses extremely high. It may not seem like it, but her whole body was tensed.

"You know… whoever's in-charge of your security is _stupid_. Let me tell you _kid_, it's easy as hell to breach your famed security gates seeing that _here I am_, standing in your room."

…_and he just insulted her_. Rukia thought, _unknowingly, of course_.

Nobles don't like non-courteous introductions as much as people don't like being ignored or half-acknowledged. He wants to set her temper, she'll set his first. Rukia thought darkly. Still facing the opened window, Rukia slightly tilted her head and gave him a very slight sideway, somewhat uncaring glance.

The kid tilted her face towards him and he caught sight of her unblemished cheek and long eyelash. Something tells him, the kid must be freaking snobbish to not even grace him her face when clearly, he was speaking! It's rude to ignore people when they are speaking, right? And she was awfully peaceful too, surely by now, she would have known why he was here and didn't she hear her guards fell on the other room?

"And dare I say you know why we are here, huh?" He said, hoping to elicit more reaction from her and not just a stupid snobbish tilt of her head. And when she did not do anything, even look at him.

Frustrated, he asked, "Hey kid, can you even here me?"

Ichigo was never one for making assumptions; especially to strangers he has never spoken to, he was simply readying himself mentally in case the kid turns out to be a royal pain in the ass, in which she will. And when the lady faced him, he thought, _'Oh goddamit…'_ This is-! This is one of the reasons he didn't like dealing with royalties! He could even literally hear Ishida shouting 'unharmed' over and over again. Psh! High-maintenance people.

The lady's smooth, emotionless face gave him the idea that it won't be easy persuading her. Of course, her presence boasted sophistication! And pampered! The feminine air around her was heavy, almost blurry if it could be translated literally. Yet her face is hard but definitely smooth and soft to touch.

The smooth silk of her _furisode_, if ruined, would probably led her to verbally assault him saying in his face how perfectly it was custom made for her and whine in her bad, high-pitched voice how it cost several mansi-!

"I am not a child." The lady spoke.

'_Hmn?'_ His thoughts stopped off tracks and was surprised to hear a hard commanding voice yet melodious with a slight trace of huskiness. That for some reason, did not suit her princess-y title. She sounded more mature.

"Hmn…"

Curious as hell, eyebrows furrowed, he advanced one step and was surprised to see her also stepped back, and maintained the distance between them.

Now even more curious, his eyes met her eyes and were astounded to see her own violet eyes already and carefully scrutinizing him, the much feared man. Ichigo took notice of how vibrant and sentient her eyes in the dark that it stood out amidst the dark room. _Weird_ eye color, color so alive yet cold and sharp, like ice grazing on glass. No trace of fear or something similar etched in her eyes, she was merely analyzing him. _She's learned_. Ichigo felt it was too curious and penetrating that he felt the need to match it with his own and bore her the same intensity and strength she was giving him.

"Um…sorry?" He said, still fixed in her gaze.

The result was instantaneous, "Do not verbalize half meant apologies. You must know it is the same as the first insult." She answered dismissively. And the sharpness of her eyes coupled with her tone pierced him like a swift, frosty sword.

And what? Did she take the 'kid' comment as an insult? Some nobles could interpret things literally.

"Right." Ichigo's eyebrows rose.

So freaking _frosty_, she is.

…**0…**

The moment the white gossamer cloth –the sleeve of her _furisode_- flew above her head, so is her temper.

"You!" the man _dared_ to use extremely _underhanded_ tricks, how dare him?!

Rukia could lash out more creative curse but it's not good to lose temper early in the battle. Ones concentration will be seriously impaired. Must avoid at all co-!

"Bastard!" amused at finally hearing her swear, Ichigo decided to taunt her more.

"Ha!" Ichigo picked up the fabric, "Well, you can't expect me NOT to take advantage of what opening I have now, can you?" he sneered, held the sheer fabric and waved it at her face. "Please, I'm not all brawns you know." and to provoke her even more, he held the fabric close to his nose and smelled it in front of her, "_Jasmine_."

Another slash and he created a long slit on her _kimono_. With his free hand –he was using one hand while she had her both hands- he held the left sleeve of her kimono and mischievously tugged at it. "You know if you don't stop, I'll have you naked by the next thirty minutes." Rukia tried to break away and land another attack but to her dismay, Kurosaki moved fast and earned him her other sleeve and the hem of her kimono.

"You are utterly-!"

"Utterly what, princess?" _

…**0…**

Ichigo, despite the _fucking_ rain, continued to hunt for her. Amidst the heavy pounding of the rain on the ground, Ichigo can actually hear leaves rustling and frantic footsteps toward a certain direction, credited to his years of handling guerilla approach under various weather condition.

Until he saw her attempting to cross the wild currents.

"Oh god- what the hell are you doing?!" and like an adrenaline rush usually reserved in battle, Ichigo surged forward and ran faster before the _stupid_ lady could completely immerse herself in the water and be killed by the currents.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he bellowed amidst the heavy rain. He's not sure if the lady could hear him. He raised his sword and began cutting large leaves blocking his path to her.

He drove his sword to the edge of the river, held on to it before he slid down, grabbed her waist roughly and slammed her to his chest.

Rukia felt one strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and she felt her body slammed against a very hard surface.

"Let go! Let go!"

"SHUT UP!"

And she quieted, shocked by the very angry scowl on his face, but he was far from finish. "I don't know if you're stupid or _very_ stupid, but don't do that again!" after a few seconds, he said in an almost incredulous but relieved tone, "Bitch, you are crazy!"

Rukia was weakened a lot by the heavy rain, running and creeping desperation. "But…I need to escape you…" she said weakly, in a very small voice that Ichigo almost regretted shouting point blank at her face, _almost_.

…**0…**

"…_bunny_."

"_What_?" Irritated, Ichigo glared at her darkly, "What bunny? Are you hallucinating or something?"

Goddamn, is the woman is seriously off in the head?

"No…a bunny, on the…" She lifted one dainty finger and pointed outside of the small cave, directly in front of it was a huge tree and true to her words and to Ichigo's surprise, a palm-sized, white baby bunny sat cowering on the tree's big branch, unable to get out because of its fragile state and heavy rain. How the hell she spotted that, he had no idea.

"So what do you want? Get-HEY!" and he tightened his hold on her waist and arm with she tried to lunge to 'get' to the bunny. "Are you crazy?!" and held her back, she struggled while keeping her eyes to the bunny.

"But the bunny, it's injured." She whispered and Ichigo looked at her, and wondered where the feisty lady with the katana went. So far it seems she's still on a confused-like state. And her voice does sound a little breathy when it was _so sharp_ moments ago.

"And like hell I'll let you fetch that thing, you just wanted to get out!"

"The bunny…injured. Foot…"

"What?" and saw that it does have a tiny pool of blood beneath its foot from where it's cowering. Its fragile state probably can't stand the hard and possibly sharp roots.

"No." he said firmly. It's a damn ploy from her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, almost in an adorable way, Ichigo didn't like it.

Maybe a pout from her lips and who knows…stupid feminine tactics like what his sister, Yuzu, does to him.

"Fine!" without taking his eyes of her, Ichigo let go of her shivering body as if she'll bolt the moment he let go, but she didn't and her gaze was intent on the baby bunny. Ichigo left the small cave, made a fast beeline towards the root and snatched the damn baby bunny and immediately went back to the cave.

…**0…**

He had no idea.

He honestly had no idea.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a much disciplined man. He prided himself with his austere training. _Austere training_. Training that nobody aside _from himself_ can keep up with. Very, _very_ strict mental and physical exertion that requires his utmost attention. Attention that he learned until perfection. Along with attention, he leaned restraint. Restraint to refrain from deviating from his training and just do what he liked. And all of this resulted in extreme _discipline_. And linking it to his present situation with the princess, it _should_ be easy.

Then why on earth is he losing his much famed discipline _now_?

_Now_. Now that he needed it most. Well, it's not like he doesn't like what he's doing.

…**0…**

Renji was right, he was _fucking_ right.

He should have listened to his instinct and **never** left Rukia alone.

Renji's adrenaline tower high and still escalating but he can't find the right force to move even just one muscle. Something's building and it's nearing outburst. Stimulation overload he's left motionless. Eyes hard as he contemplate his next actions… _Fuck_, what's taking him so long? He's faster than this! _Damn it_. _Move_. _Now_.

But he can't.

_Damn_, now is not the time to think back and _regret_.

He needed to confirm Rukia's safety before anything else. His fist clenched around the black cloth bearing the man's insignia and the fluid white material that was once part of Rukia's clothes.

_Why was his clothes discarded?_

And her sleeve was ripped from end to end.

_Ripped_. From end to end.

_What the hell did that bastard do?_

**.….o0o…..**

She whispered something.

_Doesn't matter._

He heard it but it doesn't matter because in a fraction of second, he forgot it already.

His brain simply cannot grasp trifling things such as words spoken inanely, not when the rest of his brain shut down and focused only on the 'here and now'. His body, fully responsive to the overwhelming feminine-stimulus right in front of him, caused him these _agonizing_ reactions. The sensations permeated him to the core, made his heart beat overdrive, his lean muscles ripped and sweaty, his brain selective and his hands rough and untamed against her skin.

Heightened sensitivity but impaired cognition.

_Fuck it_. Emotions? Where? None… _yet_. Desire? It's everywhere, can't locate exactly. Heat? Too _fucking_ unbearable. What happened to his larynx? Hours ago, he was able to form words and maintain a natural _human_ conversation, now he grunt, moan and sigh like a carnal beast in a feast. Evolution going down the dump. Oh _shit_, the animal resurfaced, reared its head and growled, _why the hell wait and play? Take the woman_!

Damn heavy. He **can't** think straight.

Amorphous sexual desire mess at its best.

…**o0o…**

_Does she? _

Her right arm already circled his neck. Careful and slow movements, a _novice_. She closed her eyes let her herself give in and fully let the inhibitions go –it was _fleeting_ _freedom_, and willingly latch her lips on his.

It was just a very tame peck.

Something that Ichigo can't even consider a kiss.

But then, he was surprised.

It was permission granted.

It meant don't. _Don't stop_.

Unless he so _fucking_ stupid when it comes to interpreting women.

As she pulled away, he stared at her with his eyes wide. He supposed it was the best she could do, being _too_ virginal and _damn_ innocent.

…**0…**

What does chastity meant for a princess anyway?

She looked disheveled, _elegantly disheveled_. Her pink lips slightly swollen. A very red hue on her cheeks and she was swathed with a very thin white material.

Simple. It means everything.

She might not be able to have a husband. It could mean family honor.

**.….o0o…..**

_Neither of them have enough clothes to function as blanket. Both had to rely on the heat that radiated from Ichigo. _

_And it really wasn't much of a trouble trying to generate heat when it so naturally gushed out. _

_Especially when a lady lay bare in his arms, a very interesting lady._

_He looked up and saw the inky dark sky turning into a lighter shade of blue. He could only imagine what kind of hissy fit Ishida will throw. _

_He had not sleep, can't sleep. _

_He looked back at her and frowned, he doesn't want to leave but he had to. Her current form seemed to taunt him even more. He regretted leaving her like this, unprotected in the wilderness. He would, but he can't just waltz back to Sereitei, carrying a half naked lady. _

_She stayed wedged in his body, head buried in his neck, not awake but not asleep, in and out of dreamland. His image unfocused and refocused on her half-lidded eyes. Probably unaware of it, as she kept blinking and looking daze. _

"_I should leave…" he mouthed against her cheek. Though half awake, Rukia followed the source of the warm breath on her cheek and ended up eye to eye with his intense amber ones. Not that she's aware of it._

_It's time for farewell. _

_He cupped her face, his callous hand in contrast with her smooth visage, eyes boring deeply in to her luminous ones. He promised…_

"_I'll see you again soon."_

…**o0O0o…**

_To be Completed_

**Author's Note**

This is just a teaser for the whole chapter. The total chapter length for Chapter 1 is 27k. I will upload it as soon I finished editing it.

Thank you so much for reading.

…

…

…

**Love me or Hate me?**

**Dissonencia.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reconstructed Chapter 2 Preview**_

**Strangely Alluring**

II

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

_What_?

She's smiling coyly at him. The familiar short lady with black hair has a faint elegant smile grazing her face as if nonverbally offering a sensual invitation.

Seriously? Now _this_, this is certainly a miracle that not even his wildest dream can conjure.

…And the front part if her white _kimono_ is gapping, _gapping_ _wide_.

Ichigo found himself blinking several times, fighting the flight of his imagination and thinking it's _just_ a product of his mental flux stemming from sexual depravity. And the familiar beguiling lady in front of him is a mere illusion pieced together from the unfathomable depth of his unconscious mind where his suppressed, distorted, out-of-bounds fantasy rest.

But when he opened his eyes, the lady did _not_ vanish.

Then damn right, it _is_ reality.

But how did she get in here?

_Maybe its not_- her stare right at him completely moved his thoughts from disbelief to a growing… _something_, and once again, the coy smile plastered firmly on her face did not help him clear his thoughts, on the contrary, it served to cloud his mind even more.

Well… fuck logic. Screw reason. **She's** here.

…**0…**

"…does it bother you that it was you who paid that prostitute but didn't get the service?" Mizuiro

"Damn, he's getting laid." Keigo slumped, "He's getting laid…damn."

"Well… that's luck and looks." Mizuiro added, turning a page from a book. The black haired boy was casually leaning on a makeshift chair.

Keigo turned to him, expression grave. "Hey! How come you're not getting one? You're the biggest playboy here!"

"Oh that, Asano-san?"

"Tomorrow I'll see Nanako-chan. I see no need for…_infidelity _filledexploits." After a few moments, "And please, how can you suggest such things?"

"Isn't it having too many lovers considered infidelity?"

"Asano-san, it is different when you have consent."

Keigo remained confused. Sighing, Mizuiro continued. "It eliminates the emotional and mental strain of betrayal as one is fully aware of things, is not being lied to and very accepting while the other is entirely honest regarding the nature of his commitments and at the same time able to fully enjoy certain activities without the burden of guilt-ridden lies. It's about honesty, acceptance and enjoyment."

"…"

"_What_?!" Keigo gulped and sputtered, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Apparently of someone that is very open-minded and optimistic."

"No, it sounded like a beautified, rationalized, womanizer's logic!" Sour Grape. As he can't accept the fact that he -too- wants to be a womanizer but lacked the all the qualifications. "And what do you mean consent? They are aware?"

"Yes and they are very keen about it, they supported me and told me that I should enjoy my youth as much as possible. And they are willing to help me explore."

Keigo, however, was dumbfounded. "Da-damn! Where do you find these ladies?"

"Connections." Mizuiro answered coolly, not looking up from his book.

"Can you…?" Keigo can't help but hope that the seasoned womanizer could help him pave his way into slick womanizing.

"Of course I can introduce you, Asano-san." _Yes_!

"_Reeeally_? You're just going to introduce me to _these_ mature and beautiful ladies!? Ha! Are you sure, Mizuiro-_kun_? You might lose your lovers! Haha!"

"It's okay. I assure you they are not interested in you in any way. I'm just helping them by giving them someone pathetic they could laugh at. You serve that purpose well, Asano-san." Mizuiro countered, in his calm and politely vicious ways. Not even sparing him a glance.

Meanwhile, before Keigo could retort, Ishida just came out of the woods and he looked _very_ grumpy. He went straight to their small bonfire and said, "Kurosaki does not know how to exercise discretion!" He spat disgustedly and threw Kurosaki's black kamishino directly on the fire, where the fire immediately swallowed the black material. "He'll see."

"Ishida, it is burning." Sado said calmly.

"Hmp! Let it, Sado-san. Apparently, the monkey-man has enough clothes to discard it easily anywhere."

And that simple comment alone sparked a war and confusion about Ishida's orientation.

Ishida proceeded to sit into a makeshift chair and took out a book. Mizuiro looked up.

"Ishida-san…" Mizuiro said. He put his book down, and stared at Ishida –who was frowning- steadily at being interrupted and said in his more business-like tone but still with a hint of his smooth and cool characteristic, "Please don't be mad, but I think your constant attention for Kurosaki-san is quite…_unsettling_."

Silence.

Then.

"Oh ho ho ho! Someone's gay!" Keigo sang, laughing heartily at the revelation. Surprisingly, he was quick to pick up. He too, forgot his depression about Ichigo stealing prostitutes and Mizuiro's polite beatings and he sat fully attentive to his surroundings like he's never been invigorated.

…**o0o**…

Always overlooked compared to the burly and manly:

Kurosaki wields a sword, Ishida wields a bow. He's not manly.

Sado is a brawny man can punch a hole in a concrete wall, Ishida can't. He's not manly.

Mizuiro can attract several sexualized, bosom beauties at once, Ishida can't. He's not manly.

Keigo fawned over ladies, Ishida fawned over intense clothing design details. He's not manly.

He may not be strapping or intimidating or rude or plain rough like Kurosaki and the rest of the army but he's got _class_, a _masculine_ type of class that sadly, most of his comrade mistake for being almost _effeminate_ or the true sign of being a _pansy_, a weakling.

_Disagreed_. It is class, refined behavior and finesse. _Male class_.

It's a question of his masculinity and like his pride; it is not to be insulted.

"Lastly…" Ishida let the words trail. He looked at them with his noticeably _sharp_ blue eyes, his one hand angling his glasses in a very suggestively dangerous way and then he said:

"_I dare you all to say that again_."

After all, he's a dangerous marksman with sharp accuracy. People seem to forget that a lot.

…**0…**

**.….o0o…..**

Kuchiki Rukia was briefly reminded of hard metal casted bars similar to a prison cell when she heard the wood and metal gate closed behind her palanquin.

Her eyes opened and she thought, _finally_.

Finally_, she escaped the flock of acidic swans, toxic doves and entered the lion's dangerous den. _

Is that a fair and just alternative?

No, but it _must_ be.

This would be a bad metaphor for long way to a possible death.

She had very little outside view, just a small rectangular, veiled and closed window. Only the delicate designs and small furnishing inside her small carriage carried on foot called palanquin or _koga_ or for a terminology suitable to her noble rank, a _norimono_.

An intricately designed travel contrivance for her, carried on foot by four people.

It was scorching inside, no cool air passed her and yet there was not a single bead of sweat glistening in her forehead. All well, the tight braids on her hair kept a single strand from falling. She was…as always…_elegant_.

Preparing herself to act true to her noble rank, she stepped out towards the long polished marble and stood in front of the first of the _Daimyo's_ castle with such elegance and grace.

Her _red_ multi-layered _kimono_ glimmered in the sun and she saw the slight twitching of some nobles' eyes and how they desperately tried to hide contemptuous comments to themselves; it was a proof of her family's wealth, to their very great dismay. The red dye was considered to be too expensive that only rich men and women can afford it. Her Kuchiki family interlocking swan crest displayed proudly at the sleeves and at the back of the collar of her kimono.

Even here and everyone still _loathed_ her.

'_Even here?'_ Rukia thought as she stepped out of the _carriage._

The rich, noble and advisers had no choice but to bow, their detestable comments well hidden to themselves. They didn't want to see her here. _Ever_.

_Of course_, when their daimyo asked for her hand, she pulled an unexpected stunt that left whole of them embarrassed and shocked at her supposed insolence. _She refused_. She refused the _Daimyo's_ marriage offer.

And who, in their right mind, would do that?

Shocking, even to her relatives who will all jump at the opportunity.

Their _Daimyo_ was not the least bit swayed. He smiled lightly and at the following days, with his eyes gentle and sincere, he came back and offered marriage, _again_. But this time, with more expensive gifts and more intelligent wordplay.

And Rukia _still_ refused. _Politely_.

She remained stubborn. Her brother passive. The outsiders affronted. The rest are restless.

But there was definitely something in her noble air that the _Daimyo_ tried for the third time. But he dropped the expensive gifts and the wordplay; it has come to his knowledge that the particular Kuchiki princess is never one for materialistic affluence. He approached her, sporting the same calm demeanor. He apologized for bringing gifts that are of no interest to her then he presented her with the sincerest marriage proposal.

The third time, she gave in. For reasons exclusive to her and her brother.

…**0…**

Why the hell would _she_ be in Suigetsu?

Ichigo said, in a matter of fact tone. "Well boy, let me tell you the guards at Suigetsu do not allow undocumented animal transport."

To Ichigo's surprise, the boy didn't even look shocked. Eyes downcast, he said, "I know, but I thought I could sneak the bunny."

"Why?" Ichigo asked sharply. Something tells him that fishing out information from this boy will yield him results, real results. Although he was definitely bad at it unless he employ the use of threat. He will see her today and that bunny was somehow the trail to get to her.

The boy shook its head, "Sorry, sorry, I cannot tell you and um… I should be going now." And he clutched the cage nearer.

Hell no! He's not about to let someone leave without proper information on her whereabouts.

"Wait! I have questions. You said it belonged to a lady. What does she looked like?"

"Umm…excuse me?"

"You know, I'm looking for someone. She happened to like rabbits too." That sounded lame.

The boy thought it was lame too, "Err…I cannot give you careless information, rider-san. Sorry, sorry."

Bargaining, of course.

"Listen here, if you tell me, I will give you short-cut directions. You said you wanted to go to Kyoka? That's where I came from."

"Really?! Oh thank you, Isane-san wouldn't have to scold me for being late!" but then, that would mean he had to give him information.

"But…" Hanatarou said, and Ichigo's head sharply turned to his direction. "I still can't give you information…Rider-san. Sorry, Sorry." He bowed again, "I should be going now, and it's a long ride. Uhh…umm…err…Good night, Rider-san." He quickened his steps.

_Hard_ bargaining, of course.

"Wait! You! Boy!" Ichigo called, "I can tell you a secret entryway." False, there's hardly any secret passages in Kyoka….or he wasn't just made aware of it.

"That is very, very, very tempting, Rider-san but…um…no, I'll think I'll sneak on my own."

_Damn it, just use coercion!_

Seriously, would a punch be that bad for the boy?

Try being civil at the very last minute. Then tie him until

…**0…**

_Ishida should have known sooner_.

"Ishida Uryuu-sama." The guard bowed at him and held out his hands, "Please, your invitation."

"Curious. You just said my name yet you asked for the invitation."

"Procedures." The guard answered slightly less stern.

"I understand."

And Ishida entered the massive gate made of white rock towards the main castle of the entire city, the _Daimyo's_ five story castle.

Despite being in the castle compound several times, he still feel alien at the surrounding.

Ishida kept his pace slow and silent, careful not to attract too much attention.

He had a hard time when the whole congregate arrived earlier.

A little bit of recognition and a bit more compliment does not hurt. In fact, Ishida would be more than happy to detail the accomplishments of their success filled exploitation -of course, he'll focus on himself more than Kurosaki. Except that it has pulsing tendency to be more. Usually, Kurosaki would get the full brunt of it. But the monkey, at the first sign of it, would magically disappear somewhere unknown to man, leaving him to deal mercilessly alone with all the unwanted, _too much_ attention.

But the chances of him getting approached is definitely low here, for it is not a place made for commoners who regularly greet them, _these_ are the stone floors where the richest in their domain walked and paraded themselves every day. Those people who live such luxurious life that not even a commoner can comprehend let alone dream of. It is considered divine by some, especially by the farmers who could only eat a specified amount of rice every day, this place is paradise. It is highly coveted and not everyone can enter. A privilege, even for him. And as if they're going to show the same gratitude or appreciation the other common people gave him or even offer him cheap gifts like flowers, fabric (he personally liked this more) or average-priced _sake_.

As expected, some of the nobles scoffed him, not bothering the disappointment in their voice.

_The Ishida clan is not exactly in high regards in their eyes_. In fact, it is not even a good clan as far as they're concerned. Despite the clan being definitely above average with its respectable amount of wealth and _its ability to survive_. Bows instead of swords. Ishida is mostly ignored, met with polite indifference or both rude and polite ostracism.

But still, a few greeted him while walking in the main road towards the hall, those who don't have extreme superiority complex. He's a pretty much known figure, albeit not being of _extremely_ high nobility, he still holds a fairly good reputation for being The Marksman and Kurosaki's right hand –as much as he hates to admit it.

Ishida stood at the entrance, straitened his posture and discreetly checked for any creases that might be present on his clothes, imperfection is not an option. And he put on his signature faint smug smile before striding in smoothly.

Of course it is a wedding.

It's obviously a wedding.

And a _Daimyo's_ wedding is usually held at night.

Upon reaching the main compound where the wide and open hall was, Ishida cannot help but slightly criticize the surrounding. Sure, the designers outdid themselves yet again.

…But they failed to address the atmosphere, the feel of the area is not festive neither is it solemn or even welcoming.

And Ishida found himself frowning. The usual fierce looking main castle clashed heavily with the design.

And he's _not_ impressed.

…**o0o**…

"I am sorry but is there something wrong?"

The ladies, clueless as to who could this man be but was so sure he had some authority above the other _disrespectful_ man but reluctant on being discovered talking ill about someone, chose to smile charmingly and refused to disclose information.

The less-snarkier one smiled charmingly and answered, "None at all. It was a petty disagreement, clashing of opinions, nothing more." And she bowed.

The corner of Ishida's lip curved upward. He didn't say anything. Too bad he wasn't asked, because he won't lie.

_Damn_, he's becoming more like Kurosaki.

…**0…**

Rukia had to change clothes, it is customary. From her white _kosode_ kimono and _uchikake, _she must now change into a _kimono_ _Daimyo_ Aizen had given her -which was the shade of dark red- for the remainder of the night.

With the _tsunokakushi _still covering her head, she walked gracefully out of the room, followed closely by her timid and graceful attendants.

Ichigo saw the white veiled woman accompanied by her entourage, exited the large hall.

Rukia, with her well-practiced walked, was led to a room at the second story of her husband's large hall

She was not at all used into having a lot of people help her with dressing and undressing. Something that was made clear and protested politely from the maids. She asked them to leave her

Kurosaki emerged. His eyes, piercing and angry.

"What's that?" he said, looking at the neatly placed _tsunokakushi _on top of the small dresser_._

However, Rukia was unyielding and she coldly watched him walk around the room.

"What's this about?" and Ichigo closed in on her, brought his thumb against her mouth and wiped the subtle paint form her lips.

"And that? What's that?" he kicked the other dresser and the

He held her uchikake with closed fist and brought it against her face, "What's this?"

"Kurosaki!" she hissed.

"Oh? So you know my name?"

He boxed in on her, held her arms and backed her against the wall.

"So you do remember me?"

…**o0O0o…**

_To be completed_

**Author's Note**

**Thank you** so much for reading.

…

…

…

**Love me or hate me?**

**Dissonencia**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reconstructed Chapter 3 Preview**_

**Strangely Alluring**

**III**

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

_Twitch. Crunch. Twitch_.

'_Oh that's it! God Damn it!' _

"Damn garden!" Ichigo hissed and stomped the freshly cut grass and its budding tiny flowers.

Never one for mindless destruction of harmless things, but Ichigo had long given up on aesthetic effect and severely criticizing it was one of his past times whenever he came across with one inside the city, especially when the stupid, for-aesthetic-only garden served to make his path even worse.

The oiled paper lamps didn't make it any better.

…**..o0o…..**

Rukia stood like a pristine doll inside a room. Unmoving.

On the first day of their planning stage, it was carefully and intensely burned in her mind that she is to be a _charily controlled Daimyo bride who lives under careful scrutiny_. And it is best for her to leave her old habits at bay.

At Sereitei, due to the other nobles' apparent dislike of her, she was allowed to have her maids restricted to one. Nobody really liked seeing her being followed by a horde of maids when she's still a poor rat dressed in pretty, expensive _furisodes_ in their eyes. And when maids are asked -behind their silence- don't really want to serve someone they considered not a true noble.

Basically, it is: act like a true Kuchiki and a _Daimyo_ bride accordingly to the present time.

So no one would dare think of brewing suspicions against her. This is enemy territory.

She was informed ahead of time, almost all her moves and actions are already directed and they expected her to follow through. _But_, how she will conduct her _main objective_ entirely depends on her. How she will be able to squeeze time without being caught

Rukia stood at the center of the elaborate room –one of the rooms of her unexplored private manor- as her maids started stripping her, careful on handling the _kosode_ itself and not to touch her skin. They removed the wedding headdress, let her hair down, and combed it with a butterfly-patterned silver comb –taken from her wedding trousseau, they pinned her hair back with a gold interlocking swan neck hair piece –also taken from her wedding trousseau. One maid took a small box and inside it, three fresh jasmine flowers sat, the maid begun picking them and placing them just beside the gold swan in Rukia's hair. Another maid took out a large red box from one of the elaborately made _oshiire_. The fabric required the efforts of two maids in taking and laying it out for her. Each fabric so intricately designed with highly structured details by a master weaver, the Kuchiki delegates explicitly stated that they wanted it to be something that the weaving princess from _Tanabata_ would bless.

The maids begun to dress her, they slipped her with an innermost white _yukata_, another thicker layer of deep red _kimono_ –served as lining and to protect her from the cold, and then the outermost layer consisted of cream colored, thick silk with lucid swan patterns and complex swirls of red and black. They dressed her with such lavish layers of silk clothing for a single night bath.

This is _decadence_ that stemmed from borrowed Nobility itself.

The delegates from Sereitei were the ones who picked out her dress and almost all of her things, and Rukia can't help but think how they never missed a chance to make a point by showing their affluence without the wealth of Kyoka Suigetsu added. They usually won't give a glance, let alone talk to her, but at times like this when image is necessary, they go out of their way just to show how well heeled they are. Even if it concerns her.

Two young maids bowed to her before putting one pair of delicate white sandals gingerly on the floor.

Rukia stepped on the sandals before two maids opened the _fusuma_ sliding door for her. Rukia uttered a polite, "Thank you." and gathered the front of her kimono –in which one maid immediately swooped down to help her carry the heavy cloth- before stepping out of the room.

She and her entourage walked the long hallway towards the sliding door at the very end. Rukia knew that it was _too_ big for five-people occupation: she and her four maids. Rumor has it that this whole manor was not part of the original Suigetsu main castle compound architecture, that it was exclusively built for her. And that the _Daimyo_ specifically asked for the details that most interest her. And true enough, he got it right. All of the _fusuma_ doors and _oshiire_ were illustrated with images depicting winter nature. The whole manor was immense with hefty rooms -proved by the long hallways- it has tasteful art installations like calligraphy and _ikebana_ that matched the fusuma sliding doors lining the hallway, polished wood floor and jasmine carving on the beam placed on the ceiling. And it wasn't _colorful_.

Rukia walked in silence with her maids behind her, careful not to trip on her dress that glided on the floor behind her. Petite and demure, Rukia had her head slightly bowed down and eyes downcast even if no other high-ranking officials or nobles are present: a sign that she's willing to be a controlled bride like what the delegates instructed her.

_She's acting_.

Acting around other unfamiliar nobles and the around the _Daimyo_ himself. But her acting does not stop with the presence of the maids. On the contrary, her defenses are up twofold around maids; they pose seriously dangerous potentials. She knew her maids will soon be ordered to spy on her, _better prevent suspicions as early as now_. Now that she agreed to do this, success will depend on her acting and her ability to guard it.

Two maids waiting at the other end of the hallway opened the sliding door when Rukia neared it. Immediately, the vicious, cold night air swathed her face and in hindsight; she saw her maids visibly suppressed a chilly shrug and somewhat refused to step outside. Rukia was no stranger to cold and she welcomed it like _family_. She stepped outside, stared at the starless and the barely visible full moon hidden by thick clouds. Her sandals hit the well-trimmed grass, which brings her eyes to view the landscape. It was a _garden_.

The bath garden was huge; half the size of the front garden but there's no room for walking around so much as its space was mostly taken by the built-in, _vast _andsteamy spring. An open space bounded by the same tall, pristine white wall with the moon overlooking them, with numerous trees of not-yet-bloomed _Sakura_ placed inside to add to the privacy. Small shrubs of different plants decorated every turn. And in the center and continuing to disappear towards the trees, a large steamy spring made for bath, its edges bounded by small rocks. And the spring itself was made to look like maze of interconnecting baths of uneven sizes and various temperatures with some parts completely hidden by the trees, rocks or small bridges.

"Rukia-sama, this way please." And the quietness was disturbed by the maid's careless chirpy voice.

…o0o…

It was definitely _forgettable_.

_Was he mad?_ Rukia mused as a jasmine flower floated around her and caressed her skin. _He's definitely mad_. She picked it up and twirled it at her finger. _Why?_ The small spring that was set up to be her private bath had flowers afloat on the clear water for aromatherapy _and_ to refuse other people the sight of her nude body. She reached out and scooped more towards her as if it would also cover the slowly building anxiety that _he_ single handedly caused.

She looked up and realized she wasn't severely panicky or extremely apprehensive about him. _Or_ was it because her mind has been _unconsciously_ preparing her for this? No… _no_, that was not it. But still, it might not be severe panic but she was at least feeling _anxious_ and for some completely otherworldly reason, _expectant_.

She was expectant and at the same time clueless.

This was, of course, one of the unfavorable results of a _Miai_ or arranged marriage that she must endure: unwanted…male _enthusiast_.

Suddenly, she heard the incoming, dragging footsteps against the rock trail behind her and she froze, she knew the bamboo fencing, hordes of guard and scant light will not hold _him_ back. nothing holds him back.

_Of course_.

Scratch that: Unwanted, _persistent_ male enthusiast.

…**0…**

Ishida huffed in disgust when he saw two maids whispering behind their hands, looking pointedly –as Ishida discovered in outrage- at him.

Some maids here really are rude and blatant.

As much as Ishida would like to correct their assumptions, he didn't think it would be wise to leave his post in case Kurosaki (that stupid barbarian –his mind automatically cursed) return. However, it was unsettling for him to see maids thinking he's gay. _Again_.

Ishida sighed in defeat. _'Stupid Kurosaki_.' Standing and looking agitated in front of Kurosaki's private quarter for at least half an hour –with an obvious rosy hue on his face, gave guards and maids passing by seriously disturbing idea; that he was waiting for his lover –Kurosaki- to return and have a passionate interlude with him. And he could only imagine what the maids would discuss tomorrow over breakfast.

'_Oh God no.'_ he felt his head ache just by thinking about it.

These wrong innuendos are driving him crazy.

…**0…**

"Now where the hell is that waste of my spe-?!"

"Can't we just go home? We already saw him anyway!"

"Maybe…maybe he has a problem, he looks…distracted. Right, Karin-chan?"

"Problem! That's what exactly he'll face tomorrow morning when he shows his ugly, ugly face! He did not even try to look for his family! He dared! He's a dic-!"

"It's already morning, dad."

"Let's go Yuzu, just leave the idiot here waiting for the other idiot."

"Karin-chan!"

"Eeeeeeh! My precious babies! Don't just leave papa!"

"Shut up!"

…**0…**

Ichigo never engaged in Voyeur acts before, _didn't_ _need_ _to_. And no matter how he deny that _it_ is exactly what he's _technically_ and _literally_ doing right now (and wondered how much self-respect he still possessed), it was _basically_ the _same_ thing and no amount of logical reasoning can debunk that he's _theoretically_ peeking on her.

Peeking on her. While she takes a bath. With an _important _title in her head. _Unmanly_? Absolutely.

And he even mentally applauded himself for remaining _so stealthy_ throughout his 'infiltration'.

And damn those jasmines floating around her. _Just damn them_.

…**0…**

Ichigo, unhinge himself from the shadow and took careful steps from the tree. Smooth and quiet, he walked behind her side of the spring. Once he was free of obscurity, the moonlight reflected his eyes with sharp and precarious air. Eyes narrowed and focused only on her. It was something akin to a predatory waltz, the slow movement was like a

Ichigo stood behind spring, afar from her. The spiraling steam of the spring was a thick mist of hazy blur in his eyes. The view could be a hindrance, _not_ to him. The weather could be considered cold, _not_ to him. The whole ordeal should be repelling, _not_ to him.

"_Rukia_."

She heard the husky resonation of his voice. He spoke; it was _quiet_, a very low growl, thinly laced with something she could not quite fathom. She can only speculate that it undertones a heavily hushed menace.

Rukia could not quite ignore this steadily rising tension yet she stayed in the middle of the spring, motionless.

Or maybe she was just really not sure how to approach this even though she was already anticipating this.

She expected him to confront her and know her _name_. He will know her name but she did not expect him to say it this _easy._

"_Rukia_."

Saying her name carries a lot of consequences: the fact that he's here right at this time, the fact this is a malicious intrusion of privacy and the fact that she's married.

Ichigo was standing at the edge of her spring, still fully clothed and feet still clad in sandals.

"_Rukia_." He said, louder and more forceful for the third time.

She did _not_ ignore him. He thought otherwise, that it would be the same like they first meant: when he was ignored a couple of times.

She turned, an elegant swerve of her neck towards him. Her eyes pierced him still as cold and sharp like the last time. She was clearly anticipating this meeting, _not_ in a good way.

Ichigo sighed; it's going to be a lot harder now.

_Like that will stop him_.

He really needed to talk to her. He had no idea why.

"Ignoring me won't get you anywhere, _Rukia_."

…**o0o**…

"You don't give up."

A deathly sound.

"_Why_?"

Was all that he said, and the tone of his voice and its undercurrent suggested things that range from unkind to dangerous.

"Do you know just how much scandal you will face if word of this got out?" she hissed, trying to look completely undeterred by his closeness.

"_Are you forced_?"

He was unfazed and so was she. "I ask you again, Kurosaki-_san_, do you know how much scandal this mere visit will generate?"

"_Did he force you_?"

Oh yes, Rukia perfectly remembered his blatant disregard of some things including informative…questions.

_And still awfully stubborn too_, Rukia noted.

"You are not answering my question." Rukia's careful alto gave him no emotion whatsoever, no window on what goes on her mind.

"And you're not answering mine." And his hold on her waist characteristically tightened.

…**o0o**…

She's one hell of an innocent seductress.

Fortunately or unfortunately, she was deeply unaware of it.

She creates a kind of desire that is so beyond physical attraction that the very thought of it became an endless string of curiosity and wonder. _How was it possible_?

She doesn't have big breast, she's tiny. But the round, soft and perky curves that adore her chest were like target for the eyes. _Why_? He asked himself, frustrated.

It's damn good and effective even without trying. A fucking natural talent. A tiny tilt of her head, slight angular movement of her cheeks, and the slow and miniscule movement of her petite waist was all like slow torture.

The air between them is like magnet, it attracts opposites, very much like the two of them: polar opposites.

Right now, Kurosaki Ichigo knows exactly what he's doing.

He knows that he doesn't know what he's doing.

But he knows that whatever it is,_ it's so wrong_.

…**0…**

Many said that the Kurosaki clan will not survive for the next thirty years _if_ Kurosaki Isshin failed to produce an heir.

Twenty six years ago, his relatives weren't very happy at Isshin and his wife's current childless state. Too much pressure, saying how they will fail. And how it was the end of a century-old, established clan. But Kurosaki Isshin

But the Kurosaki clan head just waved it off.

Everyone was eager for news; this is a true and definite foreseeable crisis if not prevented now. What would happen to one of the strongest military clans?

When Kurosaki Ichigo was born, Kurosaki Isshin held him longer than what was considered normal for a father.

Needless to say, the current head of Kurosaki clan was beyond elated.

Because it's a male offspring? An heir? Because a true Kurosaki will succeed him, staying true to their centuries old tradition dated back from the _Heian_ period? A true heir that will continue their Kurosaki bloodline and secure their treasures?

No.

He was just happy that he's now a father and his son is a healthy, strong baby boy.

…**o0o**…

Kurosaki Ichigo reached puberty a little late.

_Socially_, not physically.

Despite being the target of women across the land, Kurosaki Ichigo weren't able to put the moves on a lady until he was twenty.

Anyone who hears the story might burst out laughing and declare it as the worst lie or the funniest joke.

Socially awkward? _Yes_. Heavily dense? _Absolutely_. Unexpressive and shy? _Possibly_.

Dense, in his military newbie days that he failed to see _several_ admirers. And there were _really_ many. The young, stubborn man had the worst tunnel vision for a human that the only thing visible at the end of the tunnel is his strong, passionate desire to thrive and be like his father, whom he would never admit out loud: _admired_.

So focused that let him no room for _lady_ or amorous interactions.

Awkward, as he won't easily smile around ladies or exude motives. For a man of his standing –albeit not being a high noble but a seasoned military heir- he was pretty much sought after. He doesn't need nobility charms to function, according to his father and several maids whose eyes had already seen his sweaty, half naked form in glorious moments while he was mapping a dirty hallway.

…**o0o**…

So the night Kurosaki Ichigo superseded his father's old position, some things got out of hand for a supposedly formal ceremony.

Ichigo woke up one morning, and over the night, he became a _man_. Though the memory was as dull and as blurry as the worst blizzard night in a winter mountain ever recorded.

All he knew is that there were _two_ ladies.

And that he lost all his clothing in a steamy room with torn shoji screens. And no _futon_.

So Ichigo, a man aware of feminine interaction and a possessor of a wild first time -so to speak- miraculously _did not_ become a ladies' man.

The awkward fifteen year old somewhat retained its shy attributes inside a ripped, twenty-one year old's body but less noticeable as the latter can actually talk to ladies -not as smooth as Mizuiro and definitely not as intelligently boring like Ishida, that is, if Ishida ever talked to one- but in his own _Ichigo-ish_ way: crude, nonchalant and roughly charismatic.

That did not stop ladies from pursuing him.

Contrary to common belief, Ichigo is a very private person. A handful knew his intentions, even less with those who knew his true self. And _extremely_ limited –narrowed down to his mother- when it comes to reading his emotions upside down. So finding a…what they so eagerly call and as cliché as it sounds- _soulmate _at his age, can't really happen. _Disconnection_.

Kurosaki Ichigo became a bachelor not looking for a wife.

The next few years had him meeting others. He was not a romantic fool. He would never say outright to a lady how he adores her or even spew out unnecessary, sappy words. But despite the noteworthy absence of romanticism in his personality, he had few flings, none lasted worth remembering. Some made impression, some didn't. But he was still man enough to admit to them the honest truth that it's not going to end the way they wanted it to be, still politely. Not all his flings had big breasts and exceptional physical attributes.

…**o0o**…

"So, what this again?"

"Find a respectable lady and start a family somewhere far."

He never thought she would say it this easy. What's that? Find a respectable lady and start a what…? a family?

"Right. Like that's easy."

"Yeah, I should find a dignified woman who won't give in to me the first night."

Ichigo glanced at her sideways, hoping she'll get the humor. But one look at her dead set eyes with a really unfathomable expression, he knew she didn't get it.

And more so, when she said: "Yes, a dignified lady…" in a very steely, cold voice.

He was so dead. He hit a nerve.

"Uhh…that was supposed to be a…"

"Please, excuse me. I shall take my leave."

"No, wait!"

…**o0O0o…**

_To be completed_

**Author's Note**

**Thank you** so much for reading.

…

…

…

**Love me or hate me?**

**Dissonencia**


End file.
